


A Plate of Smiles

by Shinku130



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Cooking, Dont copy to another site, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, Romance, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, flirting (?), prompts, written on a cellphone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: Based on a prompt. I wrote this on a cellphone so yeah this was a challenge for me. I hope you enjoy!





	A Plate of Smiles

"Aurora! Are you ready!? They will be here any minute! A female voice called out through the closed door.

"I am almost done!" Aurora called back before turning to face the mirror.

She let out a small sigh as she stared at herself in the mirror. She quickly made sure that her glasses were straightened over dark brown eyes and her dark brown hair was placed neatly into a ponytail before turning and leaving her dressing room.

Outside stood Monika, her friend and assistant for her food shows, her long red hair was half hardly placed into a bun. Her emerald eyes light up with happiness before she pulled Aurora into a bone crushing hug.

"Mon. I cant breath, love" Aurora wheezed out.

"I am sorry, darling! It's just that I am so excited for you!" She squealed out happily as she let her go.

Aurora gave her a weak smile as responded," Its not that serious Mon-"

"Not that serious! Darling, you will be cooking with Commander Morrison and Commander Reyes! Those two are the eligible bachelors in Overwatch! What I wouldn't give-" before she could continue on Aurora quickly cut in,

"Mon, they will only be here for a few hours and after that I am sure we won't see them again. You making it seem like they will be put on a dating show rather than a cooking one." Aurora replied back as she straightened out her dark red blouse.

Monika pouted before another person ran up out of breath," Ms. Syron, the commanders and the producer are waiting for you on set."

Aurora turned and gave the young man a small smile as she replied,

"Of course. I am on my way. Thank you for letting me know Martin."

Martin nodded his head, after Aurora and Monika began to follow him toward the set. As they approached Monika squealed quietly, grabbing Aurora's hand in excitement. Aurora jumped slightly in surprise before following Monkia's line of sight. There standing next to their producer, stood two tall men, which Aurora instantly recognized, Commander Gabriel Reyes and Commander Jack Morrison.

"Ah and here is our beloved star chief, gentlemen this Aurora Syron. Aurora please meet Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes both I am sure you know are commanders of Overwatch." The producer spoke with a smile as Aurora shook both men's hands firmly.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Morrison. Mr. Reyes. Pictures and the TV do you no justice." Aurora stated with a shy smile.

"Neither do your pictures and your TV appearances Ms. Syron." Jack responded with a smile of his eyes, blue eyes lighting up with amusement.

"Please, call me Gabriel. You can call pretty boy here, Jack." Gabriel stated with a smirk, his own chocolate brown eyes shimmering with mirth.

Aurora giggles slightly before saying, " I will only if you both call me Aurora."

Before they could converse anymore the producer quickly cut in humor coating his voice, " Now, now Aurora we best go ahead and get ready for the show. Flirting can wait till afterwards.”

Aurora could feel slightly chubby cheeks go red as she began to try and stutter out a response before Monika quickly butted in,

“Ah come on now. Aurora is our innocent mama bear,”

Aurora’s face became slightly redder as she pulled into Monika’s bosom before a female voice said with a false cheer,” Monkia you need to let her go. We have a show to begin.”

Monika frowned as she let Aurora go before she turned to direct a sneering comment at the person, but stopped when Aurora gently grabbed her hand and shook her head quietly.

“Alright everyone we have 10 minutes before we go on air. Let’s make sure we got everything down!” The producer called out merrily.

Aurora, Jack and Gabriel followed the producer to the set and soon the show began after everyone was aware of what they needed to do. Monika watched with amusement as the show began, she could see how uncomfortable both commanders were, however, within the five minutes Aurora had then both eased into the show. Soon the first commercial break hit, while they had the cake within the oven, Monika quickly walked up to Aurora who let out a small laugh at Jack, who allowed his shoulders to sag and had said,

“Is it always so hot in here?”

“Can’t handle the heat, Jack?” Gabriel asked with a snicker as he ran his hand through his military cut hair.

Jack narrowed his eyes back, offering him a smirk and replied,” At least I am not the one with flour all over my shirt.”

Gabriel was quick to look at his shirt and realized that he did somehow manage to some flour on his shirt. Aurora giggled, as she turned to grab a towel to help get the flour off of his shirt, she was instantly handed a towel by Jovia, the producer’s daughter, she one of the prettiest women here, however, her personality was a very ugly one especially toward Aurora. 

“Thank you, Jovia” Aurora thanked stiffly feeling utterly fearful of her.

“You’re very welcome, anything to help my favorite chef.” She replied with a false sense of sincerity. 

What neither of them realized was that Jack and Gabriel were watching the whole interaction with a knowing look in their eyes. They simply glanced at each other discreetly as if communicating silently what they were planning on doing. It was then that Monika skipped the rest of the way over and placed a big kiss upon Aurora's cheek and popped her into a bear hug once again. This caused everyone to laugh as Monika looked at Jovia and said in a sickly sweet tone,

"Yes she is the best cook here."

"Alright everyone we are fixing to end commercial break," The producer called out.

Monika let Aurora go and quickly bounded off along with Jovia, who walked away angrily. Aurora quickly turned to the two men and walked over to Gabriel was staring at her amusement. She looked up at him with confusion in her eyes after she had finished getting the flour off of his shirt, but before anything could be said Jack gently took the towel from her and wiped the cheek that Monika kissed her on.

"I think your friend left some lipstick on you." Jack stated with a chuckle, showing her the red that was on her face.

Aurora tried to quell the heat that was slowly began to rise to her face, however it intensified when Gabriel spoke with a slight purr,

"Red looks good on you."

"I agree with Gabe here, though I think it should be on your lips and not on your cheek though." Jack said teasingly as he placed the towel on the counter. 

Aurora face became red, just as the cameras went back to the air. When Jack teasingly asked why she was so red, Aurora managed to reply with a cheerful response of how it was hot in the kitchen and that having two handsome men in there didn't help. This causes both men to grin as the show continued onward toward finishing the cake. When the show was coming to a close, Aurora thanked her viewers for watching, as she took a bite of the chocolate vanilla swirl cake that was made and moaned happily.

Both men that stood on either side of her gave her look, but it was quickly wiped off their faces as she turned to each of them and thanked them for joining her.

After everything was said and done, Aurora volunteered to clean the kitchen set herself as she always did. After bidding the two commanders goodbye as well as everyone else it was soon just her and Monika.

"Monika you dont have to stay with me to clean up," Aurora tiredly said.

"Nonsense it's no big deal-" She began, but cut off when the sound of the door to the set was opened and in came two familiar figures.

"Oh, Jack, Gabriel did you forget something?" Aurora asked worriedly.

However before anyone could say anything Monika gave a sly grin to the two men and said hurriedly,

"Shoot! I forgot I had something to do! Sorry Aurora I will call you later! Bye!"

Aurora stood there with confusion as Monika once again gave her a big hug and ran out of the room.

"Well… that was strange." Aurora stated in confusion and embarrassment at her friend's sudden departure.

"Actually we did. Gabe and I came to help you clean up since it was obvious no one seems to help you, but we also had a question for you." Jack said chuckling at the situation.

"Would you like to have dinner with us?" Gabriel asked a small smirk gracing in feature.

Aurora looked at them surprise and stuttered out," W-with m-me?"

Both men nodded their head before they walked over to Aurora taking her hands into theirs, Jack kissed her knuckles,

" So will you sweetheart?"

Gabriel laid kisses upon her neck and cheek his facial hair tickling her,

"Is this a yes, Amor?" 

Aurora's face turned completely red before she nodded her head in agreement and gave them a soft smile. Aurora couldn't help but feel blessed as the three of them began to clean up the set. Though it soon became a playful competition between Jack and Gabriel on who could make Aurora blush redder. 

It looked like her show was good at something and that was handing out a plate full of smiles.


End file.
